


Hearing You Whisper Through The Phone

by satan_cans_his_vegetables



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gotta love my first contribution to this fandom, sexy james bond voice, shameless smut tbh, yay phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_cans_his_vegetables/pseuds/satan_cans_his_vegetables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decides to give Q a call. (basically just phone sex pwp. enjoy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing You Whisper Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> shitty title for a quick little drabble ficlet thing. title is from Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Characters are not mine (unfortunately) they belong to their respective creators.

It had been a late night, later than Q had intended it to be. But there were things to be dealt with, software to be fixed, codes to be rewritten. Sure, it could have waited until the next day, but Q had never been one for patience. Why wait when he could do it right now? But the night had come to a close, and he was (like usual) the last one in Q Branch. 

He grabbed his mug from his desk and walked to the counter to set it with the rest of the dirtied mugs. He liked being alone here at night, it was often very quiet and peaceful, much better than the usual obnoxious volume of the daily activities. There was hardly ever a moment of calm down here. Q wandered over to the array of computers and slowly and methodically began to shut them down for the night. And then his phone rang. 

Bond had been gone for nine days now, out on an intel mission in Russia. As much as he would never admit it to anyone else, Q missed him. He missed their bickering through comms, he missed the occasional visits during slow hours, and most of all he missed going home to someone warm in bed with him. He would be back soon, Q assured himself daily. He rummaged through his coat pocket until his fingers closed around his phone. He saw the familiar name and smiled to himself as he answered.

“007.” Q murmured.  
“Q.” The smooth voice on the other end replied. Q couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
“Am I to take this as a sign that you’re coming home soon? I’d imagine that if you’re close enough to civilization to have service, that must be a good thing.” He sank into his chair and leaned back enough to get comfortable.  
“Not yet.” There was silence, and some slight rustling. “Tell me, Q, are you alone?”  
He paused and raised an eyebrow, though he knew Bond couldn’t see. “Yes, why do you ask?”  
“Turn off the cameras to your office.” His voice was so calm, so firm yet gentle, and still as sultry as ever. Q set his phone down for a moment and did as he was told. He had an idea where this was going.  
“They’re off.” He closed his laptop and glanced back to his door to make sure it was shut.  
“What have you done since I’ve been away, Q?” Bond asked. Q drew a sharp breath and adjusted his glasses.  
“I’m not sure what you mean.”  
“You know exactly what I mean. What have you done?” He enunciated every word.   
“Nothing at all.” Q kept his voice light.  
“You’re lying.” He could all but hear the smirk in the other man’s voice. “I bet you lay there in bed at night, just aching for it until you can barely contain yourself.” Bond’s voice lowered to a purr.  
Q swallowed thickly. “Of course not.”  
“Liar.” He murmured. “I’d even hazard a guess that right now you’re trying to resist the urge to touch yourself, aren’t you?”  
He inhaled sharply. That was enough of a giveaway for Bond to know that he’d been right, eliciting a quiet chuckle from the other end of the phone.  
“Just as I thought. Go on then, Q. Do it.” His voice held just enough of a note of mirth for it to sound like a dare.  
“James, someone could walk in, I-”  
“I wasn’t asking you, Q.” His voice was sharp. Q set his phone on the table and quickly put it on speaker. He carefully unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside them. He exhaled softly and closed his eyes. He was already half hard.  
“Very good.” Bond’s voice had gotten quieter. “Do you think you can finish like this? With just my voice?”   
Silence greeted him on the other end, just the quiet sound of the other man’s breathing for a few moments.  
“Answer me, Q.” His voice was firm.   
“Yes.” Q said quickly. He knew he wouldn’t last long.  
“What are you thinking of? Perhaps me there to watch you and talk you through? Or are you imagining me on you and around you and in you until you want to get off so badly that it hurts. I can imagine the things you’d say, the noises you’d make…”  
Q’s breathing was ragged. “James…”  
“Are you close, Q? Just think of how much better it will be once I get home. I’m going to take you home and slowly, slowly take you apart. I’ll pin you down just like you love and map out every inch of your body with my mouth. Would you like that?”  
A slight whimper of a moan was his answer.  
“Mmm, the things I could do to you...”  
“James, please…” Q gasped.  
“Go on then, Q. Come.”  
It was as if the demand was all it took. With a cry of Bond’s name and a wave of pleasure that nearly rendered him senseless, Q came. There was another low chuckle from Bond’s end of the line.   
“Goodnight, Q. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“James,” Q murmured. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Go home and get some rest.”  
“I will. Be careful, please.” He said softly.  
“I always am. Goodnight.”

The line went dead and Q sighed. He had some cleaning up to do.


End file.
